Defiant
by Poiison
Summary: Alice and Jasper have always been together. What happens when she disturbs him during his studies and when she sees a disturbing vision that may disrupt the future? [AlicexJasper] [RATED M] OneShot


Defiant

**DISCLIAMER: Okay here's the deal. No matter how much I would like to own any of the twilight characters. I don't. So that means Jasper, Alice, Edward, Bella, Rosalie, Emmett or anyone else for that matter. **

Second Twilight fanfiction ever. I hope you like it. I think I twisted Alice's personality a tad bit. XD This is a one-shot so yes there is a lemon in it. The lemon part isn't very graphic. I pretty much skipped the whole part. Kinda graphic when there's kissing, end of lemon I have etc. Please review this for me. Reviews are lovely. Enjoy reading. , RATED M Not for little kiddies

I leaned on the oak doorframe to my husband's little study. He was –like always- sitting there behind his desk, nose in a book. My eyes flickered to the numerous bookshelves then to Jasper who sat down still not noticing me. How was that possible? My legs moved as quickly as possible so that now I was behind him. I heard him chuckle and with one swoop of his arm grabbed me by the waist. The edges of my ruby lips turned down into a pout. I was never able to get passed him. I shouldn't have stood by the door for so long.

"Aw, Alice don't give me that face." My husband slightly turned his chair around and I sat down politely on his lap. The pout still outstretched on my face. Jasper tucked my head under his nose and sent tingles throughout my spine when he brushed his lips across my forehead. Emotions swirled around me in a flurry of thoughts. No way I would do that now. No matter how much I wanted to. Bella was here with Edward. Again I felt the same wave urging me, but it got the better side of me. Only for a few moments though. I slightly pulled his face to mine and let our lips collide. I ran my fingers through Jasper's hair entangling myself into him and I could feel the frozen trail he left on my neck as his fingers ran down my nape. My unneeded breaths hitched and I imagined my heart beating. If only for a second. My lips curled up into a smirk as I defiantly pulled myself away.

"Jasper." I looked at his eyes for a brief second and with that glance he got me message, but I repeated it anyways. "We can't do _this_ now. Bella is _here_." His nose flared up and he already had smelled her and felt the change in _his_ climate. I tried to read his expressions again, gauging what he felt. Then I smelled it. _Werewolf._ Both of us jumped when we noticed and broke into a run. We lithely slide down the banister and only saw Bella.

"Edward?" Jasper asked and his brother nodded simultaneously. My husband left me and walked back upstairs, setting the calm atmosphere back.

"Bella!"

"Hey Alice." She looked at me with those vast chocolate eyes. The ones she so desperately she wished to rid herself of.

I spent most of my day with Edward and Bella. She was like my sister, but not the way Rosalie was. But hopefully she would be if Edward weren't so stubborn. The day had gone by quite quickly, just like the rest of my inexistent life. I waved to Bella and Edward I stood outside in the numbing wind, which didn't feel so cold against my skin. They boarded into Edward's Volvo and drove away. A dust cloud gathered behind them as my brother sped away as he did always. I knew he wouldn't be back tonight. He always looked over Bella as she slept, reading her every expression and soaking up all of her unconscious words. I let the colossal wooden doors creak close behind me and I stepped into the life I really lead. Not the perfect human charade that was essential to keep our secrets. I walked back to the cruel reality that people called 'life.' What did they all know? Their 'non-violent', fair, where everyone got what they deserved world. I scoffed lightly at the thought. Not that I had anything against humans, it's just that they had it easy. Never had to hold back to do any harm. By now I was in the living room and sat, lounging and watching the T.V. Emmett sat beside me –unusually quiet– his voice did not boom or bring any sound at all. He was somewhere I didn't know of. I silently laughed the oaf had not done anything in the least amusing the whole day.

"Emmett?" I finally spoke up; my voice went through him, not even fazing him. "Emmett?" I asked again, now concern laced my voice.

"Huh? What?" I looked around it sounded as if he had woken up or something. Which was not even possible.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing…" He looked at me honest eyes and I turned myself away. Getting up I took one more look at Emmett who returned to the blank stare and I glided up the stairs to 'my room.' I erased whatever frown had played itself across my face and replaced it with a toothy grin. Jasper would feel it anyways, but Emmett was _okay_ I was actually worried about him. Something wasn't normal.

"Jazz!" I called out as I walked unbearably slow up the wooden staircase. My hands ran across the railing. I walked down to the end of the hallway and entered upon our room. Jasper was there leaning on the doorframe. "Did you see–" I was cut off by a pale finger that gently touched my lips.

"Emmett?" He must have seen. I nodded and let his finger stay on my lips.

"Yes. He's bored. There's nothing to worry about." Jasper assured me, pressing his lips against mine lightly. Before he had a chance to back away slowly I gripped him closer. I was feeling edgy lately and needed _something_ to take my mind off of the pressure of maintaining the ability to _not_ drink human blood. When Bella was around, I was having a hard time usually, but this added so much more. Japer received the message and scooped me off my feet, still in a heated embrace. I lay on the bed soon enough, his honey blonde locks mingled with my black ones. The waves of emotion swept over me, changing every two seconds from calm to lust. My mouth moved in sync with Jaspers now battling for dominance. I pushed myself closer and pulling him closer unknowingly. I let out a small gasp for unneeded air and I didn't notice, but Jasper's lips had reached my neck. I shivered, not out of the cold, or the adrenaline. I didn't have any of those anymore. The exhilaration. I was as alive as I'd ever felt in years. Jasper pulled my leg around his hip, my breaths hitched. This is unusual; my Jazz never did that– before I could my thought a low moan escaped my throat. I unbuttoned his shirt and pulled myself up and straddled his waist leaning in and planting kisses from his lips down to his stomach. Jasper chuckled lightly and ruffled my spiky raven hair. I continued and I felt him nip at the back of my neck. I abruptly stopped in surprise and looked up, smiling. I sucked at sensitive spots and listened to low groans coming from Jasper. I again looked up at laughed playfully. Whatever feelings were just emanating from me, Jasper intensified in to the point it was overwhelming. My husband gripped the white fabric that draped over my shoulders, ripping out some of buttons.

"Jazz…" I sighed. It was yet another shirt he ruined. I looked at him more serious now. "You know how I don't like it when you ruin my _good_ shirts." I laughed lightly.

"I know." Jasper smirked at me, a flash revealed his white teeth. The words finally clicked in my mind when he took off the now-ruined shirt. Running finger down from my neck to the side of my thigh. I giggled slightly. After stopping I put my mouth back onto Jasper's, forgiving him for the destroyed shirt. I tangled my hands into his hair while he pulled me closer.

---------------------------------

Each thrust melted me into Jasper, becoming each other. It was truly thrilling as I felt him release into me. I remembered Rosalie telling me about how she wanted kids. I let my mind wander for only a few seconds and focused again. Moan after moan escaped my lungs, my legs were feeling limp even though I _was_ a vampire. I collapsed into my husband's chest as he pulled out.

"Wow Jazz…" I laughed as I looked up to him, he to was smiling. I lay there in his arms. I could feel my eyes widen as I saw something. Jasper didn't say a word but held me tight. The same image kept playing in my head.

_"When are we going for them?" A black hooded vampire asked._

_"Soon… soon." Another one answered as all three stood in a ring. They were facing each other. _

I shook my headed, unable to believe what I had seen. The Volturi. I lay there, more still then usual.

"Jasper… It's the Volturi." I felt Jasper's everlasting calm wash over me. His expression didn't change and gripped me a little tighter. I'm sure Edward would have seen that. Seconds later I closed my eyes, but never to sleep.

**A/N: Just to let you know the large italic area is Alice's vision. I think I killed Alice here. I made her so different. Tell me what you think. Yes that means review. I repeat criticism is appreciated. **


End file.
